The Ones Who are Blind, See the Most
by Luione Luiciones
Summary: A near AU. Based off of evidences from the books with slight tweaks. Laik (Lay-ick) has had a very bad childhood ever since her mother knew that there was something different about her. When she's twelve, she receives the Hogwarts acceptance letter and is whisked away to a land of magic and new relationships! Set before Harry's time and some: 1972. Laik begins Hogwarts in 1984.
1. Chapter 1: A Beginning of a Sort

A/N: hello there! this fanfic will be my most dedicated one. i hope you like it. i do not own anything harry potter related and all ideas and facts came from J.K. Rowling, my all-time favorite author.

XXXXX O^^^^^^^^^O XXXXX

Chapter 1: A Beginning of a Sort

When Ella saw her baby for the first time, she screamed; not with joy, but with horror. No, Ella's daughter was not deformed. She screamed because she saw that her newborn baby daughter's eyes were, as she liked to put it, "out of normalcy".

The poor woman could not take such a scare and promptly fainted on the hospital bed as her baby scrunched up her face, closed her rapidly color-changing eyes, and bawled out to the world for the attention and love that she would never receive from her paternal mother.

XXXXX O^^^^^^^^^O XXXXX

how was it? i know it was really short, but it'll get better, i promise. please R&R. i love comments and illa try and respond to them. TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Unpleasant Memories part 1

**Chapter 2: Unpleasant Memories part 1**

Laik could remember everything. It would be strange for another person to doubt otherwise, because she really did remember everything that had already happened to her. She could recite the whole of Mother Goose's Nursery Rhymes by the age of one thanks to her father constantly repeating them to her every night as she was bottle-fed by the tired man. Her sharp eyes could even detect the bags under his eyes that were slowly beginning to accumulate due to the strain of balancing the time between his work and his family.

She could remember how her mother always hated her, ever since she first saw the child, for being different. Ella had always wanted to live a normal life without any abnormal activities, but since Laik was born, it became evident that she would never achieve that dissipating dream. Oh yes, Ella hated her daughter for ruining her chances for a normal family and made her know it. Some days, when she had obtained enough materials, she would try to kill the infant. Of course, her attempts never succeeded in seeing how Laik had the uncanny ability to smother the flames from the fireplace and to slip through the coarse ropes. This only made her deranged mother even more frustrated, especially since Laik's eyes seemed to glow with a bright orange that would fade back to its usual light blue of innocence.

Ella absolutely despised those eyes. They were the first things that she knew was wrong with her child, and she knew the strangeness would grow even more. So when she could not take that loathsome ever-calm gaze any longer, she decided to rid of them from her life. From there she took a pair of kitchen scissors that was on the countertop and proceeded to approach her oblivious two year old daughter cautiously, sneaking up behind her before roughly grabbing her, spinning her around, and watching as her own balled up hand on the kitchen scissors came down to find its mark.

XXXXX O^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^O XXXXX

A/N: there. there's your second partial chapter within 4 hours since the first. happy now that there's more of a story line instead of a complete cliffhanger? oh, never mind; i still left you with a major cliffhanger ;3 you're gonna have to continue following the story before you find out more! please R&R! :3


	3. Chapter 2: Unpleasant Memories part 2

Chapter 2: Unpleasant Memories part 2

What became known as "The Incident" to little Laik's mind landed her mother in a rightfully deserved spot in Ehrford's Mental Institution, all the way on the other side of London. Joey Enderson was practically like his wife, always wanting the normal, but he was never the type of man to go to the extremes in any situation, and he loved Laik dearly, even if she was a bit odd. So after "The Incident", he decided that these attempts at harm, and possibly murder if he had not found them soon enough, would have to stop.

This was the first time ever that the little, now blind, girl could feel free and happy. Although she never really hated her mother, she still thought that going the asylum was a good place to keep both her and her mother safe from each other.

Years passed, bringing them strange weather and even stranger murder reports on the newspaper. People died without a mark in or on them, neighbors were disappearing only to be found tortured beyond mental health later, the orphanages were beginning to get their fill as more and more young children became guardian-less. Laik could feel it in the air that something bad was brewing around England, especially London, so much that she decided that she wanted to always know where her father was and how he was fairing. That became her first bond she had ever made with anybody or anything.

Since it had been a couple of years since the cause of her blindness had been taken away, she began to develop a certain power to help her judge distances, people, and emotions. She saw emotions and underlying feelings of a person in colors in the shape of him or her, strangely without the use of her eyes, but the colors and shapes were sent immediately to her brain to process. She became so good at it that she could even read by the age of four by using a finger and hovering just above the texts or pictures!

It was obviously an achievement for the little girl for she was ecstatic to try them out onto the only person who loved and cared for her, her father. She was so happy to finally be able to see her father again, but was disappointed that Joey's only color was a dark grey. This confused her immensely, and she really wanted to understand why, only to find out a year later that it meant grief as the color darkened drastically to a near black when her mother hung herself at the asylum. Laik could tell "The Incident" had affected him greatly and tried to hide her strangeness from others by changing her eye color to a dull brown, just like how she remembered her father's eyes to be.

XXXXX O^^^^^^^^^^^O XXXXX

A/N: how did you like that, eh? a little more of this and a little of that, yet the chapter's still not done, oh my! what happens next? find out later in Laik's next chapter part! Please R&R.

Thnx so much


	4. Chapter 4: Sudden Happenings

Chapter 3: Sudden Happenings

"_Daddy, why doesn't Mommy love me like all the other children's mommies do?"_

_ "It's because you're a bit different, dearie. Don't worry too much about it. She actually does love you a lot on the inside; she's just too scared to tell you."_

_ "Then why did she stab my eyes?"_

_ "She didn't want you to see the horrors of this world. She thought it would be better if you stayed innocent instead of seeing everything bad."_

_ "Oh…"_

_ "Come, my little Laika. Do not be worried over such trivial matters."_

Immediately after he said that, Laik could tell he was lying. They both knew, even at her young age, her mother indeed did not love her and would not love her, ever. There was an unspoken agreement that they were to never discuss this again. Even if they were to, Joey's death, a couple of years after Ella's, ended her inquisitions abruptly.

Seven year old Laik had no family to go to. She was an only child from a family of generations of only children; her grandparents having already died before her birth.

She remembered how on one rainy day (it was always raining, so it never really made a difference), strange men had knocked on their plain door. Their intent was unknown as she had not learned the color associated to pity, yet. The last of the Endersons could tell that the two dreary men were officials from the sparks of yellow contempt and dark green of confidence intertwined with a shadow of complacency. The news they had announced was not good, as all news any officer of the law who knocked on the door of a residential area stated was not good.

"Little girl, do you have any adults at home as of currently?"

A shy shake of a "no" as a reply.

"May we come in?"

Again, the same reaction.

"Miss, we are officers of the law, here to bring you importance news about someone who resided here."

"I know what you are, sirs. I do believe I have the right to not allow you entrance within my vicinity as it is, by law, legal," the wary girl shot back.

A little taken aback by her vocabulary, the taller man answered first before the shorter, pudgier man snapped out an inauspicious reply, "Miss," holding out a photograph , "do you know this man?"

Taking the picture and pretending to look at it while she lightly brushed her hand over it, she figured that the photo was of her father, though looking quite disheveled and unconscious. "Yes, I do. He is my paternal father. Why do you inquire about this matter?"

Still a bit awed at the seven year old's large vocabulary, "He was found at around six this morning by a passerby next to a ditch. The police department was contacted immediately and we found that he had been dead for a few hours to say the least. He was discovered to have died by alcohol poisoning."

"It does appear to be that way, officer. Thank you for the notice. May you please leave now?"

"Unfortunately, as we have checked up on your father's history, there now seems to be no guardian to watch over you as your grandparents from both sides have been dead for quite a while, you're mother had died in the asylum, and both your parents had been single children."

"So…?"

"You will need to pack immediately for we are to take you to a nearby orphanage," the strange color was practically radiating out of the tall gentleman. "You have lost all possible guardians and therefore need to be sent to a place that may take care of you."

"Oh…"

The man stiffly crouched down next to her as his partner, just as stiffly, stood awkwardly at the barely emotional exchange between the two. "We will wait for you as you gather your personal belongings," he smiled and added, "you may call me Mark and my partner here Stephen."

"No need to get so sentimentally attached to that brat, Mark," snorted the chubby man, "We'll only know the little cretin for a little while longer before she's off to that St. Morrain's Orphanage."

"Back off, Stephen. I know you've been touchy with kids ever since that one did that little magic trick by knocking off your hat when he was about ten meters away, but that doesn't mean that every one of them is weird."

"Oh, it's alright, sirs. I agree that it would be best not to get attached to one another as we will never meet again," calmly replied Laik, still blocking the doorway with her small frame.

"Whatever you say, kiddo. Go fetch your stuff so we can be off," the man named Mark said while ruffling her dark hair.

Laik visibly flinched at that and gave him a glare that unconsciously flashed a dampened red before running off to retrieve her few possessions. He never noticed as he was talking to Stephen about his issues with children.

A/N: ohhhh…. I felt as though that was a bit badly written with her being well spoken by the age of seven, but oh well. What's done is done, as they say! I made this a bit longer and slightly boring, but I hope this made up for my unannounced mini-hiatus. I will try to update about once every week. Please R&R! :3


End file.
